Dragon Age: Birth and Beginnings
by Domehead900
Summary: Trevor Surana the elven mage's story of how he went from being a small child to became one of the greatest mage's ever to live. A seperate prologue to my future origins fan fiction that follows him through origins. Starts at his birth and ends just before his harrowing.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age: Birth and Beginnings

Chapter 1: Birth of a Hero

Author's Note:

I've been planning this for a while. This is a sort of seperate prologue to the Dragon Age: Origins fan fiction I plan to write when I'm done with my Mass Effect 1 fan fiction. Anyway, this story will tell the story of the origins of my elven mage Trevor Surana that will be the main character of my story. This story will tell what happened to him from his birth up to his harrowing. While skipping around of course. In my thing I said I was from Denerim when I was asked so he's going be born in Denerim so I'll be explaining what happened to his parents in the main story but all you need to know is that he will exchange some notes with them in this. But anyway, I'll start by saying he was 9:10 of the Dragon Age...

He was born 9:10 of the Dragon age, just like Alistair and only about a month apart, though they would not know that until much later. Anyway, on this night Jaina Surana had given birth to a small baby boy. Upon his birth, her and her husband, Ballion Surana, had immediately been able to tell that he was a mage. He seemed to emit magic. Practically all elves had the potential for magic, but only a few truly could wield it. Trevor was among these. Unfortunately, his parents knew what that meant. They knew that eventually, he would be taken from them. They just didn't know when. Fortunately, even as a baby he was intelligent enough to cloak his magic. As he grew though, his parents knew he had too much strength to hide forever.

About a year after his birth, he was gifted a sister, though not born of his mother. This girl was actually his cousin, who's mother had died after giving birth to her daughter. For this reason, when he was old enough to speak and asked his mother why his sister was not given to her father, he learned a word most two year olds do not understand. Rape. His mother explained to him that his aunt, who had been a servant to a "great" noble, was raped by the son of this noble once the noble was dead and control went to the son. This noble was named Howe and after he raped her, he fired her and had her removed from "his" keep. After that, she went to stay with her sister and her sister's husband and child. Monthes later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, a girl whose name she whispered right before her death. Arlina Jonara, who would be raised as Arlina Surana, was born and would never know the truth of her past until the day her "brother" would be taken from her. Ah, but that is a story to be told at another point. For now, it would suffice to say that what happened to her mother was the largest influence of what would happen the day the templars showed up to take him to the circle. But again, I'm getting ahead of myself. For now we shall start at the first big event of his life, the day King Maric came through the alienage with a group of Grey Wardens.

It was during 9:13 of the Dragon Age, and Trevor was but three yet he understood more than many other children his age. But on this day he was playing outside his house with his little sister when a shadow fell over them both. Trevor looked up to see a bearded human standing over them in armor. He might've been scared had the human not been smiling. "What have we here?" he said.

"Hello sir." Trevor replied. "I'm sorry if by telling you this I offend you but... you're in my light." Trevor then prepared to get yelled at or hit or anything. Yet the human then tipped his head back and laughed.

"Do not worry dear boy. Duncan here is way too nice to hit a child, elven or not." King Maric said, coming up behind Duncan who was moving out of the light.

"Yes, now what might your name be?" Duncan asked.

"I'm Trevor Surana and this is my sister, Arlina. Say hello." Trevor said.

"'Ello." She said.

Duncan began laughing again. "What? What's 'o funny?" She asked.

"The way you talk I believe." Maric said.

"I'm sorry." Duncan said, finally done laughing. "It's just that that's a cute voice for such a cute girl."

" 'm not cute." Arlina said. " 'm adorable."

"That you are." Jaina said, coming out of the house. "Can I help you my lords?"

Duncan once again began laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'd prefer it if you'd call me Duncan please."

"And I Maric. I would rather make this visit as informal as possible." Maric said. "Especially since my colleague teryn Loghain, will be joining us soon. Now there's a man who would advise me to be formal."

"All right. Maric. Duncan. Would you like something to drink?" Jaina said.

"That would be nice, my lady." Duncan said.

"Yes, that would be nice." Maric agreed. "And if you have any, I would enjoy some lembas bread."

"Please call me Jaina." She told Duncan. "And are you stereotyping?" She said to Maric.

"Not at all. I just got a craving." Maric replied.

"Well then, be glad we have some." Jaina answered with a smile.

"Great. Now, where is your husband?" Maric asked.

"He is off working in the fields." Jaina said. "Is that why you're here, to take my husband?"

"No. I just know your husband is a skilled swordsman. Especially for an elf." Maric replied. "And Duncan here is looking for recruits for the Grey Wardens."

"What are 'rey 'ardens?" Arlina said.

"Grey Wardens are great heroes who fight the darkspawn." Trevor answered.

"Smart boy." Maric replied. "I let them back into Ferelden three years ago, and now Duncan is trying to find recruits."

"I'd recruit your son, but he's a little young. Though he's very smart for his age." Duncan said.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but my husband is not going to leave his children." Jaina said. "You may wish to ask him but I assure you he will turn you down unless you invoke the right of conscription."

"Do not worry, I plan to do no such thing." Duncan said.

"Well that's to bad." Trevor said. "I'd love it if daddy were a hero."

"He is a hero, lad." Maric said. "Especially if he'd choose family and love over glory."

"Though, it's not always a bad thing to seek glory." Duncan said. "Especially if you're willing to give your life for others."

"At any rate, thank you for the food and drink, but we must get going." Maric said.

"Goodbye King Maric." Trevor said.

"Goodbye?" Maric said. "We only say goodbye to those we know for certain we'll never see again."

He got down on his knee in front of Trevor. "Hold out your hand child." Maric told Trevor. "I would give you a gift, will you accept it?" He asked.

"Yes, my King." Trevor replied.

"I do believe I told you to call me Maric." He said.

"Yes, Maric." Trevor said.

"Good." Maric said. He then grabbed a ring on his finger and pulled it off. "A wise mage once gave me this. He told me, that either it's magic would work for me. Or it would show me the one it would work for. I know not what it does, for it has never worked for me. But I feel that it will work for you. Use it well. All I know of it is that it's a full of power." With that Maric handed Trevor a ring with a red ruby on it and a gold band. When Trevor took it, it shrunk to the perfect size. "Oh yes. It did that for me too, only for me it had to grow."

"He can't accept this, sir." Jaina spoke up. "It'll be stolen or—"

"Oh, yes. Put it on your finger." He told Trevor, who obediantly put the ring on his finger. "Now watch." Maric reached forward and attempted to pull the ring off. It didn't budge. "The ring cannot be taken. It must be given willingly."

"Oh, well... then thank you." Jaina said.

"Yes, thank you Maric." Trevor said.

"I want a gift!" Arlina complained.

"Well then come here." Duncan said.

Arlina went to him. Duncan pulled out a nice red scarf. "I've had this for years." Duncan said. "Now it's no magic ring, but—"

"I love it!" Arlina screamed before launching into Duncan to hug him.

"And I'm glad you do." Duncan said. "Now we must be off."

"Well thank you for giving us your company." Maric told Jaina. "And don't you stop working on that masterpiece out there." He told Trevor.

"Masterpiece?" Jaina asked. "What are you making?"

"A castle!" Arlina said.

"It's actually supposed to be your castle Maric." Trevor told him. "Sorry that it's really sloppy."

"Sloppy?" Maric said. "That's what you call that? How old are you?"

"I'm three." Trevor said proudly.

"Three?" Maric replied. "Well, then that's even better than I thought. That castle looks more like a ten year old at the least built it."

"Well, he's pretty advanced for his age." Jaina said.

"I can see that." Maric said. "Well, me and Duncan must be off. I once again thank you for your hospitality. Until we meet again."

With that, him and Duncan left in time for Loghain to catch up. Trevor, his new ring on his finger, went back to makimg the castle with his sister. Little did he know that this would not be the last time he would see Maric.

Almost a year later, Trevor had grown much and had discovered that the ring also never became dirty. Therefore, he always wore it. So he got beat up a little by people who tryed to take the ring. He had no problem with that though. What he did have a problem with was people hurting his family. So when someone tryed to hurt his sister, naturally he stepped up to defend her.

It happened one day, on Arlina's birthday in fact, that a mean boy found a reason to beat her up. Or at least try to. He wasn't successful. But that was the problem. That day, the boy attempted to beat up Arlina, Trevor was with her. They were shopping for groceries when it happened. The boy had been following them all day. Trevor knew who he was, for his brother had been one of the ones who had beat up Trevor attempting to get the ring. Trevor thought he might like his sister. But he was wrong. The boy wanted the ring and figured that he'd work his up to trying to get it from Trevor. He figured a girl of about his age would be easier than a boy and a good place to start. So who better than the sister of the one whose ring he was after? It was a foolish decision that almost cost him his life. When the boy caught up with with them finally, it became apparent he didn't like Arlina. The thing that gave it a away was the knife Trevor saw strapped to the boys side. Immediately he went to grab his sister, but he wasn't quick enough to grab her. The boy hit her in the head. She fell to the ground screaming. When the boy went to hit her again though, his fist bounced off a barrier that Trevor had thrown up. The problem was... the barrier was stronger than he anticipated. Instead of just stopping the boys fist, it knocked him back ten feet. So, the boy began freaking out and screaming that she was a witch. Trevor ignored him and walked up and picked her up to take her home. With everything that happened, the boy broke his arm. Within days, word reached the Chantry. They sent templars.

When templars arrived, they asked the boy who it was and he declared it was Arlina. The templars enlisted the guards help in case she didn't come willingly. This was the cause of all the problems that day.

The guards and templars arrived and knocked on the door. Jaina answered the door to hear them declare that they were taking her daughter to the Circle of Magi. Jaina argued feverishly that Arlina was not a mage but they would hear none of it. Somehow the templars got Arlina and the guards Jaina. Which is how the truth was discovered.

At this point Trevor returned from shopping alone to find his sister being taken by the templars, are his mother being held by the guards. Now what happened next would have been different if he had been able to tell them he was the mage. Of course, before he got the chance, one of the guards made a mistake by saying something stupid.

"She looks like she'd be fun. You ever had a little elf?" The guard said.

Trevor immediately knew what he meant, and lost control. He dropped the groceries and raised his hands and with a yell shot flames from his hands at the guards and templars pulling them from his family. The flames grabbed them but didn't burn them for Trevor had used what little control he had to keep them from doing that.

"I'm the mage!" He screamed at the templars. "And you will not touch her!" He screamed at the guards.

"Trevor, put them down." Jaina told him. Then Trevor hesitated. "I said. NOW."

Finally with that, he dropped them all just as Maric and some other guards showed up after hearing about a disturbance in the alienage. "What's going on here?" He declared.

"My king!" Trevor said, surprised.

"Trevor?!" Maric exclaimed. "How many times have I told you to call me Maric?"

"That was when you didn't come as King." Trevor replied.

"Sir. He is a mage. We have come to take him to the tower. But he's resisting us." A templar spoke up.

"That doesn't sound like him." Maric said.

"That's because they left out the part where they actually came to claim my daughter." Jaina spoke up.

"As I understand." The templar spoke up. "That's actually your sister's daughter."

"Yet I raised her." Jaina said.

"They also left out the part where your guards were planning on raping my mother." Trevor said, obviously angry.

"Well then. Guards, arrest those guards." Maric said.

"What?!" One of them exclaimed.

"And Trevor, will you allow the templars to take you after I have a word with you?"

"Absolutely my—... Maric." Trevor replied.

"Good." Maric said before turning to the templars. "Will you please assist with arresting those guards?"

"I—" A templar started to say then changed his mind. "As you wish."

"Good." Maric then picked up Trevor put him on his horse. "Meet me at the castle." He then rode away.

When they got back to the castle, Maric took Trevor to the throne room. When he got there, he told everyone to get out. Once the room was clear, he sat down upon the throne and relax. "So, how have you been Trevor?" Maric asked.

"Good. Can't really say great. I'm a little surprised you remember me." Trevor replied.

"Well, I saw something in you. You'll do great things. I'm sure." Maric told him.

"I suppose you want the ring back." Trevor said.

"No. I gave it to you as a gift." Maric said. "You promised me you'd take it. Are you breaking that promise?"

"No." Trevor said. "I just thought you'd like it back."

"Well, no I don't." Maric replied. "In fact, I want you to promise me something else."

"As you wish." Trevor said. "What promise would you have me make?"

"Don't let them change you." Maric said.

"I won't, Maric." Trevor said. "I promise."

"Good." Maric said just as the templars arrived. "Goodbye, Trevor."

"We only say goodbye to those we know for certain we'll never see again." Trevor said. "Remember?"

"I do remember." Maric said. "But I'm certain this is the last time we'll meet young elf. Good luck." With that, the doors closed behind Trevor and his new life, finally began.

Author's Note: For those of you reading this because you're also reading my other story. Thank you for checking this out. Tell me how you think I'm doing. For those of you reading this just cause you found it, also tell me how you think I'm doing, but check out my other story too and tell me what you think of that one as well. Now in this chapter there were a few references you may or may not have noticed. Hopefully I'll have the next one up quickly along with the next chapter on my other story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Lessons Begin

It had been two weeks since Trevor had been taken by the templars and they were finally reaching the circle. Other than Trevor, there were other children, other mages, that they had picked up along the way. One of them was a small human boy, about three, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles all over his face that they found along the road fighting off bandits who had killed his parents. He had lit two on fire, had tossed one into a tree, and was fighting the leader with lightning... and was winning. He didn't say a word for a long time after they picked him up. Another one was a human boy they picked up in Lothering. He had medium length brown hair, eyes so dark brown that they were almost black, and his face held in an angry look. When they found him he was fighting off templars that were accusing him of murdering his mother. Even with their abilities, the templars couldn't get him under control. When Trevor, the human boy, and the templars arrived, he was single-handedly taking on the templars. Even when the templars taking Trevor to the circle tower joined in, they couldn't stop the kid. Finally, Trevor got out of the wagon to help. He took one step when he heard a thud behind him. The human was following him but he didn't mind. Together, they headed to help the templars. When they reached the templars the boy was ready to kill one. Trevor tackled him off the templar and attempted to hold him down. While he was trying to hold boy down the boy attempted to hit him with fire. Trevor deflected it easily enough having a natural ability for fire. The boy then tryed lightning with his other hand. Trevor went to block that, when the other human boy blocked it for him. He took in the lightning and said his first word since they had discovered him fighting off bandits. "No." Was all he said but enough power was put in that word for the brown haired to understand that if he tryed it again, he'd only hurt himself. Frustrated the boy tryed one last thing. Focusing, he began to freeze Trevor up his arms, and then his chest, and then his legs, until finally starting toward his head. Trevor immediately knew he had to think fast. First he tryed to reverse the ice but his abilities weren't well honed enough to stop it. Then, when he was ready panic, he got an idea. So instead of trying to stop the ice, he lit himself on fire while making sure he didn't burn himself. Immediately the other kid freaked beneath Trevor. Before the kid could recover, Trevor extinguished the flames and cuffed his arms with rocks holding him to the ground. They stayed in Lothering for another four days while the templars recovered. Once they were on the road again they only stopped one last time. They were passing close to Redcliffe when an apostate mage and a young girl attacked the wagon. They took the templars down in minutes. When the apostate moved to kill them though, the girl spoke out against it. While arguing with the girl, the apostate got distracted and one of the templars stabbed her straight through the back. The young girl was surprised but unfazed. The templars began talking about what to do with her and eventually decided to take her with them. Trevor marked this and who made this decision, a templar named Greagoir.

Now they could finally see the top of the tower just over the hill and Trevor decided it was time they talked. He figured they should get to know each other so he decided to start a conversation.

"So since we're going to spend most of our lives together, maybe we should get to know each other." He said.

"Shut up, elf." The boy from Lothering said.

"No. You shut up." Said the other boy. "My name's David. David Anderson." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you David. How old are you?" Trevor responded shaking his hand.

"I'm three. But I've been told I'm advanced for my age."

"I've been told the same thing." Trevor said. "And what about you?" He asked the other boy.

With a glare at Trevor, the boy decided to tell him his name. "I'm Jonathan." He said. "You don't deserve a last name."

"Is it racist dick?" The girl spoke up.

"What do you care?" Jonathan asked her.

"I'm half elf, you ass." She told him.

"Where'd you learn to talk like that?" Jonathan said. "Language like that would get your tongue cut out in some places."

"I learned it from the lady I was with." She replied.

"That wasn't your mother?" David asked.

"No. She died giving birth to me." She replied. "My father raised me. That lady killed him. I exchanged myself for the village's survival."

"That's pretty brave." Trevor remarked. "You couldn't have known what she would do to you."

"I didn't. But since she'd seen me use magic." She shrugged. "I had a guess."

"What happened?" David asked.

"She killed them anyway." She said with no emotion in her voice, though Trevor saw all the emotions in her eyes. "In the end, I stayed with her to find a chance to kill her."

"Why'd she kill everyone?" David asked.

"She was a blood mage. She killed them for a spell, though I don't know what the spell did." She paused. "Or was supposed to do."

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"She did some sort of spell afterwards with me tied up. It apparently didn't work because after she was done, nothing happened and she grunted angrily. She then turned around pissed off and nearly lit me on fire. She changed her mind at the last minute." She said. "She tryed to teach me blood magic, but after the first time I decided I wouldn't do it. It just seemed... wrong."

"I know what you mean." Trevor said. "I've never used blood magic, but it never seemed right so that's why."

"Exactly. It's power... but bad power." David said.

"I don't get it." Jonathan cut in. "If it's power, what makes it bad? Why can't you use it for good?"

"You could but it'd still be wrong." Trevor said. "I mean, you'd have to kill people to use your magic."

"Not necessarily." The templar Greagoir cut in. "I once saw a blood mage use his own blood to fight. The power was immense... and terrible. In the end, he nearly bled to death before we stopped him."

"You mean killed." Jonathan said coldly.

"Right... uh, killed." Greagoir said before turning back foward.

"Well either way. Blood magic is wrong." Trevor said.

"Exactly." She said. "By the way, I'm Laura. Laura Shepard."

"Nice to meet you Laura." Trevor said. "You know my sister was a half elf."

"Wouldn't that make you a half elf?" Jonathan said.

"Nope." Trevor replied.

"How does that make sense?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, she was actually my cousin. My aunt died shortly after her birth, and my parents raised her as their daughter and my sister." Trevor said. "Though, I'm sure my parents will have to explain her true heritage now."

"Why?" David asked.

"One of the templars revealed that my mother wasn't her mother." Trevor said.

"So if she's half human, what happened to her father?" Jonathan asked.

"He raped her mother. Which is how she got pregnant with Arlina." Trevor said.

"Why do you hold what sounds like a human name when you're a full elf and she holds an elven name when she's only a half elf?" Jonathan asked.

"Because her mother named her for one of the elven woman who followed Shartan." Trevor said. "I am also named for a follower of Shartan, but unlike my sister, I don't hold the original name."

"Who are you named for?" Laura asked.

"Do you know the story of Treyvar?" Trevor asked.

"Wait." Jonathan cut in. "You mean, THE Treyvar?"

"Yes." Trevor said.

"The powerful elven mage that fought off thousands of Tevinter Imperium soldiers alone for three days at the Battle of Sorthenial before being stabbed from behind and killed?" David asked.

"Yep." Trevor said. "My parents gave me the name that is derived from his. It is technically human I guess, since upon his death Andraste gave my name meaning by helping his wife name his child in honor of him. So my name has two meanings for it retained it's original meaning and took on a new one with it's new form."

"What are the meanings?" Laura asked.

"Well, Trevor means the honorable warrior."

"And Treyvar?" David said.

"Well, Treyvar is an ancient name. To state even that, is to invoke great power... wild power." Trevor said. "Names have power. And this one is a strong one."

"So you're not going to tell us?" Laura said.

"If I did. I'd need a way to use the power. We've collected enough wild power already." Trevor said.

"What do you mean?" David said.

"You don't feel it?" Trevor asked.

"I feel it." Laura said.

"I feel it." Gregior said.

"Of course you do Gregior." Trevor said. "You've been around magic for a long time."

"True." Was all Gregior said.

"So what?" Jonathan cut in. "Us saying the original name gathered power?"

"Yes." Trevor said.

"So why are you named for the guy anyway?" David asked.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"Why'd your parents name you that?" David said.

"You mean you don't get it?" Trevor said.

"Don't get what?" David asked.

"He's saying the guy is his ancestor." Jonathan said.

"Exactly." Trevor said. "His name was Treyvar Jonara. His son is my mother's great-great-great grandfather. I am named for both of them. I hold both names."

"Amazing." Jonathan said sarcastically.

"The only truly amazing thing would be if he removes those cuffs for you." Laura said.

"Which reminds me." Trevor said, leaning foward and using his hands the way Greagoir had told him to use them. "I figure we're close enough to the tower that we can remove these. Just know that I won't hesitate to put them back on you if you try anything." He finished deactivating the specially enchanted cuffs and they fell to the floor of the carriage. He picked them up and clipped them to his belt.

"Whatever." Jonathan said.

"What do you mean you hold both of them?" David asked.

"Well everyone has two names." Trevor said. "The name their given at birth. And their true name."

"What's the difference?" David said.

"Your true name is the name you're born with. And the name you're given is usually a different version of your true name." Trevor said. "Sometimes, your true name can grow through titles you,ve earned in your life. Wielding a true name can also give you great power. It can also give others great power over you."

"So it's dangerous for others to know your true name?" David asked.

"Yes. And no." Trevor said. "Yes because with your secret name some people would use it to control you and do terrible things to you. And no because it's powerful enough for someone who cares for you to use to heal you and to help you."

"So they could use it to heal you of anything?" David asked.

"Unfortunately, no. There are some things that even a secret name can't help you with." Trevor said. "But among my people, many husbands and wifes share their secret names with each other. It's not required but many choose to do it."

"That's interesting." Said Laura.

"No. It's not." Johnathan said. "It's stupid."

"Oh really?" David said. "Explain how that's so." He stared Johnathan right in the eye.

"Simple. They choose to reveal to their loved ones? Ha!" He gave David a cocky look. "If I were in charge of this country. I'd force them all to reveal their names to their 'employers' so that they don't get out of hand." He gave Trevor an evil look.

"Well we wouldn't want that. Now would we." Trevor said staring back at him. "But then again. The humans never made that law. So they won't be able to stop us the day that happens and we put our plans in action. Now will they." He smiled a wide smile.

"Oh whatever." Johnathan said. "One day you'll learn your place. But until then," he looked Trevor right in the eye. "I'd watch your back."

"He won't need to." David said. "Cause we'll be watching it for him."

"Oh look. You made a friend. How cute." Johnathan said. "You gonna take good care of your pet David?"

"He never said anything about you John." Laura said.

"Oh shut up." Johnathan said. "You're fools if you're gonna side with this loser."

"No. You're a fool if you think being mean is a good way to make friends." Trevor said.

"I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to be a prisoner." Johnathan said.

"None of you are prisoners." Greagoir spoke up.

"That's what you say." Johnathan said. "But no matter how you pretty it up by saying we're here to learn magic in a safe environment that can contain our powers and keep US safe. It's just a prison. To keep others 'safe' from us. But it's an illusion. There are things way more dangerous than us out there. And no matter what you do, you can't keep people safe from those things. I've seen those nightmares. They haunt my dreams. Some of them killed my family. One of them—" He was cut off by a sob as a single tear began trailing down his face. He swallowed and then continued. "One of them raped my mother. And that's how my sister was born. She killed my mother. I was the only one home so I did what my father had taught me to do when confronted by these monsters. These... freaks. I grew up. I killed her. In a bout of anger, I shocked her to death. Wait. Not her. It. It was an it. Just like the freak who raped my mother. That damn _elf. _So don't tell me it's not a prison." He then went silent. So did everyone else.

As much as Trevor hated to admit it, he agreed. There were other worse people and monsters out there. And the place was definately more of a prison. Than a home. Trevor suddenly missed his mother. And his father. And even though she was a real pain in his side... his sister. He looked up and realized he wasn't the only one to start crying after learning Johnathan's story. He finally realized he was the only one who still had his family. "Look." He said. "I know you all lost your families but now we're a family. So we have to stick together."

"I don't care what you say. I'll never be friends with an elf." Johnathan said. His eyes red from crying. "Elves ruined my life."

"Well this elf didn't." Trevor replied.

"I don't think you're gonna get through to him." David said.

"You don't have to. We're here." Greagoir said.

The carriage stopped and Trevor got out. He began rubbing his finger for the ring was getting hot. He started surveying the area. He took in the small dock with little interest and then the nearby tavern. Finally, he let his eyes rest on the bridge. Destroyed at one point. Not to prevent entrance... but escape. That didn't just catch Trevor's eye but the other three. He knew they were all thinking the same thing... prison.

"That bridge was destroyed years ago. Even I don't know the full story. Just that it had something to do with a rogue mage." Greagoir said.

"Was it the rogue mage," Trevor turned to Greagoir, "or the templars who destroyed it?"

"The mage. He disappeared when he destroyed it. No one knows where he went." Greagoir replied. He then paused and thought. "Well maybe one person does. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we get across as soon as possible. We're already behind schedule."

He started toward the dock, the four children following them. As they reached the dock, they noticed another child maybe six years old in robes fidgeting in them. He turned to the man standing next to him and said, "Seriously Kester! Why wouldn't Irving let me go with him?!"

The man named Kester responded immediately. "Cause he didn't want to take a six year old into that place." He was obviously getting annoyed. "And the answer won't change the next time you ask."

"A better question is why Irving's in there." Greagoir said.

"Ahhh! Greagoir!" Kester said. "You're finally back. That's actually the reason Irving's in there. He's seeing if any travelers have information on you guys."

"Really?" Greagoir said. "Why would he do that?"

"You were expected about a week ago." Kester replied. "Unfortunately, checking on you guys isn't the only duty he has." He looked down at the child. "He had to bring his dwarf of an apprentice with him and then left him in my care."

"I'm not a dwarf. I'm six. Besides, dwarfs can't be mages." The kid then turned to them. "My name's Jowan."

"Yes. Jowan has been here since he was a baby. His parents dropped him off at a chantry. I was the one who brought him here. I don't know whether to thank him or blame him for being the reason I was posted here." Greagoir said.

"Hi." Trevor said stepping forward. "I'm Trevor. Nice to meet you."

"Same." Jowan replied. "But you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Well I'll be." Kester said looking at Trevor. "A little knife ears. Haven't seen one of you in a long time. People who say dwarves are stubborn have never tryed to retrieve an elven mage. They rarely ever arrive." He turned to Greagoir then. "I thought you'd be returning alone for sure. Yet here you are with two templars and four little mages. And one of them is the knife ears you were sent to retrieve in the first place!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jowan asked.

"He's talking about me." Trevor said. "It's another way of saying elf." He turned to Kester. "And it's very rude."

Kester burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. It's something I picked up long ago. I've never been able to break the habit. I mean no offense by it."

"Yes. We're all sure that's true." Said a man walking up to them. "But perhaps it would be better if you found a way to break it. We don't want the children thinking it's ok to use such insulting terms."

"Irving!" Greagoir said. "It's good to see you."

"And you too my friend." Irving replied. "Now, you were sent to retrieve one mage. You've brought back four. Which is the one you were sent for? The last message said it was a girl but I don't believe that that girl was raised in the Denerim alienage."

"She was not. It turned out to be the brother of the girl." Greagoir said, pointing at Trevor.

Irving looked at Trevor for a moment and then looked down at his hand. That was when his eyes widened. "Where did you get that ring?" Irving asked him.

Trevor looked at him as if he had asked him the simplest question ever. "King Maric gave it to me."

"Aye. And I gave it to him. I just never thought the person he'd give it to was a child." Irving replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trevor replied.

"I'm not insulting you if that's what you think." Irving told him. "I'm just a little surprised."

"Well, he did give it to me so. Yeah." Trevor replied.

"Well, we should cross to the tower." Irving said.

"Well some people will have to wait." Kester said. "Boat won't fit all of you."

"I'll stay behind." Trevor volunteered.

"Me too." Johnathan said.

"Oh no you don't." Greagoir said. "You gave up enough of a fight in Lothering."

"I'll watch him." Trevor said. "You can trust me Greagoir."

"And I'll stay with them." Irving said. "If I can't stop him what kind of First Enchanter am I."

"The kind that don't deserve their position." Greagoir smiled. "So I guess you'll be able to stop him. But I'll be back."

"And we'll be waiting." Irving said.

The boat started moving toward the tower standing tall over the lake. Looking at it, Trevor tryed to get used to the idea that he would be living at this tower for years to come. He couldn't. That showed how unwelcoming it looked from the outside. Even a child couldn't see a way to get used to it.

"Don't worry. It's much nicer on the inside." Irving said, coming up behind Trevor. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this place... enough."

"I have family. That still love me." Trevor said. He turned to Irving. "How many people here can say that?"

"Not many." Irving admitted. "But you aren't alone. There are those who will call you friend. But also those who will try to take advantage of your abilities."

"Doesn't everyone here share those abilities?" Trevor asked.

"Maric wouldn't have given just anyone that ring." Irving said. "Something in you called for the ring. It kept him safe but it found the path to the one who will unlock it's full power. Either that's you or you are just a courier. Either way, there is something special about you."

"Well I don't feel too special." Trevor said.

"Maybe that's the best part." Irving said. "Most people who declare themselves special, aren't."

"Well, I hope that whatever life has in store for me... I can take." Trevor said.

"You can. And you will." Irving said. "Now. Let's not leave the other little one alone for too long. We don't know what he might try."

"His name's Johnathan." Trevor said.

"Really?" Irving said. "That's a good strong name. I got the feeling you don't like he each other much."

"He hates elves." Trevor replied. "One of them raped his mother."

"Where did you learn that word?!" Irving said with a start.

"My mother. My aunt was raped by a human. That's how my sister was born." Trevor said simply.

"Your sister. Well what about him?" Irving pointed at Johnathan. "Did his mother have a child?"

"Yes." Trevor said. "But he killed it." He finished getting up.

"What?" Irving said surprised.

"Tell him." Trevor said to Johnathan.

"He's right." Johnathan said.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Irving said.

"She wasn't my sister. Why should I care?" Johnathan said.

"She was a living breathing creature. She had a purpose. And you took it from her." Irving said.

"She was an it. Not a she. It wasn't a human so I didn't care." Johnathan said.

"So if you killed me, you wouldn't care?" Trevor said.

"Yes." He answered.

"I've never seen children speak so straightforward and exact." Irving said.

"I'm advanced for my age." Trevor and Johnathan said at the same time.

"I can see that." Irving said. "But talking about killing people..." Irving rested his head on his chin. "I'd advise against speaking about such things in front of the templars."

"Why?" Johnathan asked him.

"They may take it as a threat. You could end up tranquil." Irving said.

"What does that mean?" Trevor asked him.

"You'll see." Irving said, looking out toward the tower. "All you need to know for now is that many of my friends have been made tranquil before for making comments like that." He turned back to them. "Magic is not meant to rule man. That is what the chant says. Many take that fact very seriously."

"Well it's pretty reasonable, if u think about it." Trevor said. "Magic can be dangerous in the wrong hands. It's the wrong hands that are the problem."

"Yes. But how do we determine who are the wrong hands?" Irving asked. "For now, this is the best solution."

"Perhaps." Trevor said, his mind traveling back to his childhood. "But what if we're wrong about that? Does that make us monsters?"

"Perhaps." Irving said. "Or perhaps, we just weren't meant to have magic. Perhaps, what we have is only limited. The possibilities are endless."

"Nothing is endless." Trevor said. "Everything must end in order for there to be a beginning."

"True." Irving said, turning to Johnathan. "What about you young one? You haven't said anything in a while."

"Thinking about it's pointless, if you ask me. Which you did." Johnathan answered.

"Well either way. We still haven't discovered all there is to know about magic. We've barely even scraped the top of the barrel." Irving said.

"Even so." Trevor said. "Maybe it's for the best that we don't know everything. I mean, look at the darkspawn. They were supposedly created because of mages that decided to enter the golden city." He shrugged. "Those magisters knew more about magic than anyone. It didn't do them any good."

"Yes. You're right." Irving said. "Like I said. Wise for your age."

"Wise? That's basic facts. Everyone knows it was those magisters who darkened the golden city. It's because of them we're forced into these towers!" Johnathan said. "If I had my way. I'd have full control of my magic and would rule Ferelden. And Orlais. And Seheran. And the Imperium. In fact, the world!"

"Magic is meant to serve man, not rule over him." Trevor said.

"What'd u say?!" Johnathan said, ice appearing along his arm.

"You heard me." Trevor said, completely calm. "Now relax cause i'm not gonna fight you."

That just made Johnathan angrier. "Why? Cause you're a coward?"

"No. You're just not worth it." Trevor said.

"And if it was your sister I attacked? Would I be worth it then? Or would you not even care?" Johnathan said, a wicked smile on his face. "I know I wouldn't. She's worse than a knife ear. She's a half breed. A mu—"

Johnathan's words were cut short by a flame that flew by his head. Trevor was standing, balls of fire floating above his hands. He immediately sprang into action. Flinging ball of fire after ball of fire at Johnathan's head. Each was caught and extinguished by Johnathan who had ice covering both his arms. Trevor stopped throwing the balls of fire at him and transfered the fire to his hands running at him ready to hit. Johnathan launched ice at him timing it perfectly in order to freeze Trevor. For a moment. Just as fast as he was frozen, Trevor lauched out of the ice, melting it with fire. Johnathan, completely caught off guard, backed up and tripped on a root. Trevor stood above him and leaned down to grab his shirt. Looking him in the eye, he told Johnathan, "You won't talk about my sister in any sort of threatening way." Johnathan then nodded his understanding and Trevor let him go.

Suddenly, they heard clapping and upon looking toward the noise, discovered it to be Irving. "Impressive." He said. "Most impressive. I'm surprised two so young have so much power."

"And why's that?" Johnathan said getting up.

"Most mages aren't as powerful as you two, let alone have as much control over their abilities." Irving said.

"So?" Trevor said.

"You're extremely powerful." Irving said. "It's surprising. I can't begin to imagine the amount of power you two will wield when you're older."

Trevor went to respond when suddenly the ferry arrived back on the shore. Kester stepped out onto the dock and walked toward them. "Sorry I'm alone. When we arrived Greagoir got called to the Knight-Commander's quarters."

"That's quite alright Kester." Irving said. "He's a templar. The Knight-Commander asks something of him, he goes. Simple as that."

"Well. Best not to keep the other templars waiting, right?" Kester said.

"I guess so." Irving replied. "Stay close to me children."

With that, they piled into the boat and started across. Johnathan kept staring at the water and after a few moments put a finger in it only to jerk it back. "It's cold?" Trevor asked.

"Freezing." Johnathan replied. "But there's something else about it though. Like there's an electric charge. I can stand either alone but together..."

"Together it's very uncomfortable." Irving said. "Some can stand it but those who can't don't attempt escape that way."

Trevor reached his hand down and put a finger in the water. It tingled and was cold just as they said but something didn't feel right about it. "You didn't make the water did you." Trevor said. "The circle. It didn't make the water like this."

"No. It didn't." Irving said. "It was a blood mage that escaped long ago. In fact, since the water's still like that we can tell he's still alive."

"Was it the same one that removed the bridge?" Johnathan asked.

"I see Greagoir told you the story already." Irving said. "Yes. It was him. We don't know what he did exactly. I think it was an accident."

"Seems likely." Trevor said.

"Yes. Well because it's still affected, we know he's still alive." Irving said.

"Why?" Johnathan said. "For all you know the effects could be permanent."

"They aren't. Every time we try to remove the effects something fights us and won't let us remove the effects. Either way. He's still alive." Irving said.

"Makes sense... I think." Trevor said.

"Whatever." Johnathan said. "Are we there yet?"

"Children." Kester mumbled. "Almost. Can you wait little prince?"

"What did you call me?" Johnathan said.

"Nothing." Kester said. "Only what I thought you would prefer I call you."

"Whatever. I hope you fall in the lake." Johnathan said.

"Yeah. Well, if that does happen you won't get to see it." Kester said. "We're here."

They arrived at a rickety old dock that after Trevor took one look he worried they'd fall through. As they climbed out of the boat, he realized it was stronger than it looked. Reinforced by magically he guessed. They walked up the dock toward the tower and the fact that this was the last he would see of the outside world for a long time hit him. He turned to get one last look and discovered that a dense fog had rolled in. Even the boat which had just left the dock had already been swallowed up. He had looked to late. A sense of foreboding overcame him. His life was about to change forever. He turned back and continued following Irving to the rest of the group who had crossed before them. When they arrived at the group, Irving began to speak.

"Alright. When we enter, the first thing they'll want to do is take some of your blood." He said. "They'll use this to create your phylacteries."

David's hand shot up. "What's a phylactery?" He asked without even waiting to be called on.

"It's a way templars use to track mages who escape from the tower." Greagoir answered, coming out from inside. "In other words, we use it to find bad mages who escape the circle tower."

"Well anyway, that will require some of your blood." Irving said. "Now lets enter."

They entered the tower and found a room full of templars. At the back of the room was a table. Sitting at it were what appeared to be normal mages. When they got closer though, Trevor noticed the blank stare in their eyes. As the others sat down before some of them they noticed it too. Laura gasped and then the other's arms were grabbed and a symbol was made on the palm of their hands. Trevor sat down in the final chair and looked at the man across from him. No. Not a man. The teenager. No older than seventeen. The man held out his hand for Trevor's arm just as the other's hands were cut by the men (and one woman) across from them. Instead of offering his arm, he asked the teenager across from him a question.

"What are you?" He said. "I mean, why do you have such a blank stare."

"I am tranquil." He said as if that explained everything.

"What does that mean?" Trevor asked.

"He was a mage. He chose to take the rite of tranquility instead of going through the harrowing." Greagoir said. "You'll learn about both in your studies here. For now. You needn't worry about it." He moved on to speak with the others whose hands were beginning to heal after the taking of their blood. The teenager's hand was still out.

"What's your name?" Trevor said.

"Owain." He replied. "Would you please move this along? I must return to my duties."

Trevor put his arm in Owain's hand. "Will this hurt?"

"Most likely." Owain answered as he began to create the rune that would heal Trevor's hand after he got the blood he needed. "It is quick though."

"Okay." Trevor said as Owain finished the rune.

Owain then took a knife and made a small and shallow cut in Trevor's hand allowing blood to flow into a flask. After he was finished, Trevor immediately clenched his hand from the pain. When he opened it, he discovered that the wound had healed. But the rune was also still there. He looked at the other's palms and discovered that their hands were healed as well... but didn't still have the rune.

"Uh Irving." Trevor said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why do I still have a rune on my hand?" He asked.

"What?" Irving looked at his hand. "Impossible. The rune has been altered. Slightly. But definately altered. This rune has become a indestructibility rune. Not powerful enough to make you comepletely indestructible but... Greagoir. A knife please."

He held out his hand and Greagoir gave him a knife. Grabbed Trevors arm and raised the knife. Bringing it down to stab Trevor's hand, Irving looked like a madman and yet, when the knife struck the hand, it bent completely and Trevor's hand was unscathed.

"Amazing." Irving whispered. "You've done the impossible."

"What have I done exactly?" Trevor asked.

"You've altered a rune. Mages can't create, let alone alter, runes." Irving replied.

"So how long will it last?" Trevor said.

"I'm not sure." Irving replied. "But lets move on. It's time you learned who will teach you in the use of magic."

They headed further into the tower, as Irving explained that while they would have a main instructor in the uses of magic, they would also have instructors in individual areas of magic. They arrived in an enormous library and approached a group of mages standing at a bookshelf. Two of them appeared to be in a heated discussion about which was better a mage or a demon.

"I'm telling you. A mage is better." The one said.

"No. A demon is better. They can possess mages." The other said.

"So in a fight, you'd want a demon to back you up?"

"Good point."

"Careful. The templars might think you're a blood mage." Irving said. "We have some new recruits. They are in need of teachers. Mind helping?"

"Sure Irving." Said a woman only a few years younger than Irving. "My name is Wynne. I'll be your teacher." She said to Laura.

"I'm Laura." She responded.

"What's your name?" The mage who had argued that mages are better asked David.

"I'm David." He answered.

"I'm Niall." The mage said. "I must apologize if I'm not a very good teacher. You'll actually be my first student."

"Uldred here," Irving pointed to the other mage. "Will be your unofficial secondary teacher. When your teacher isn't there to teach because they're busy, you can go to Uldred for help."

"So who are our teachers?" Trevor asked Irving about himself and Johnathan.

"Why, me of course." Irving answered. "I will be taking you both on as my students. You will learn together. Now most of the time we will have our lessons in the morning. Today though, you two will come with me right now."

He began to walk further into the tower. After a moment, Trevor and Johnathan began to follow. He led them down corridors until he came to a section of wall. After a moment, he waved his hands over it revealing an opening. He walked through and Trevor and Johnathan followed. As they entered, the entrance disappeared and Irving began to speak.

"This is my own personal space. No one can find us or get to us here. It's the perfect spot." He said.

"The perfect spot for what?" Trevor asked.

"For your training of course." Irving responded.

"It looks like an arena." Johnathan said.

"That's what we're gonna use it for." Irving said. "You two will be sparring in here for next couple of years."

"Really?" Trevor said.

"Yes. You'll have to avoid hurting each other too much cause you'll be in here almost everyday." Irving said.

"This is how you're gonna train us?" Johnathan said. "Doesn't this go against the chantry's whole reason for putting us here?"

"After seeing you fight outside, I figured the best thing I could do was let you learn naturally how to control your raw power. I'll be present at all of your sparring sessions in order to assure you do not hurt each other or do enough damage and noise to allow everyone to know about this place." Irving said.

"So no one knows about this place?" Trevor asked.

"Yes. You can let a few people know about it but I must be present if you ever bring them here." Irving replied.

"Why?" Johnathan said.

"The same reason I have to be present during sparring sessions. To avoid injury." Irving answered. "Now stand across from each other on the sides of the room."

They each went to opposite sides of the room while Irving went to a small area overlooking the area. Standing in this room had Trevor's ring warm to the touch. He figured that it must have been made using a lot of magic. Looking across the room at Johnathan, he came to one conclusion. Johnathan would enjoy this very much. A moment later, Irving told them to begin and johnathan lauched ice as Trevor launched fire. As they met in the center of the room, the path was set. Everything had begun to be set in motion. Everything that had and would happen, started at that moment. At that moment, Irving wasn't the only one watching the battle... the duel... the lesson. The first of many important events had begun. The path was set. And dark forces awaited the day of their freedom. The first of many lessons had begun. And last days of many people's lifes were set. At that moment, the whole universe watched in suspense. Evwn the maker looked upon the sight. And with that, the two boys fates were sealed. The only question was, who would destiny choose?

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been taking my time with this chapter and was busy for a while last two months due to it being the end of the school year. But anyway, here it is. Chapter two of Dragon Age: Birth and Beginnings. This chapter truly ended the beginning. It all culminated in the beginnings of everything that would decide the future of the world. Trevor is now set on the path of his life and his future is set... to a point. Dark forces are now at work in his life and will be for many years. As I'm sure you can tell, this story is gonna be culminating in a huge event in Trevor's life. This event will effect his decisions during my story based on the game Dragon Age: Origins. This story, if you can't tell, is just a prelude to the story. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up quicker. If not. I apologize ahead of time.


End file.
